Thanksgiving?
by Saiyan-Kitsune-Foxfire
Summary: Joey learns the meaning of being thankful. SetoJoey. Yaio. if you don't like that kind of fic, please don't read
1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving?

By SaiyanKitsuneFoxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! Please don't sue

Warnings: Yaio, violence, some OOCness, child abuse, other warnings possible, I will the new warnings when necessary. It's a Yaio… if you don't like that, then I'm not forcing you to read this… so please read something else if you don't like yaio or male/male pairings.

Pairings: Seto/Joey

Rating: M

Enjoy reading

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Amber eyes stared blankly out a window, a pencil hanging from his mouth as he thought. It was his English period, the only class he actually liked, unlike popular belief. The blonde sat up in his chair and started to write. Everyone in the class was working on their assignments since it was a creative writing period. The blonde looked back outside as he was trying to figure out the perfect word.

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Joey Wheeler grabbed his book bag and headed out. 'One more day till break' He thought grinning. He was going to go visit his sister and mother during the break. Joey was so caught p in his thoughts that he didn't see a solid wall in his way. The said wall, a brown haired, blue eyed CEO, was having a really bad day. Joey collided into the back of Kaiba, causing the boys to fall forward. Joey scampered to his feet after they fell on the ground, looking a bit stunned. He helped the young CEO to his feet, or at least tried to. Seto seethed in anger, how dare anyone knock him down. He grabbed onto the front of Joey's shirt.

"Watch where you are going, Mutt" He yelled at the blonde. Joey's eyes, at first widened, and then narrowed.

"Put meh down, Moneybags." Joey snapped back, trying to get away from the older boy. Seto shoved Joey hard against a row of lockers. Joey grunted in pain as the knobs and handles ground into his back. Seto smirked a little as he let the blonde go. He walked out and suddenly felt a bit better.

Joey took a few minutes to gather himself, half glaring at the snickering students. He got up and gathered his fallen papers, all had footprints on them; including the poem he had written in English. "I'll rewrite it" he thought putting his papers into his bag and headed out to start to walk home. He had the bag slung over his shoulder.

---------

The blue eyed CEO got into his limo. He was going to go pick up his brother from his school, then go to his company to get some work done before the end of the day. Soon he'd have to let his employees off for a few days so they could enjoy the holiday with their families, meaning he'd be the only one working on those days. His secretary was already off, wanting two weeks off so she and her husband could fly to America to spend the holidays with his family.

This was why he was having a bad day. His secretary wasn't there, since she was going to be gone for a while, Seto decided to hire a temp to cover for her. Big mistake. The temp he hired royally screwed up. She scheduled a meeting when he was in school, normally he could have gotten out on time, if she had told him that his meeting was today and not tomorrow like he thought it was. He spent half the lunch hour on the phone, calling the board members to reschedule the meeting for next week; he got them all to agree. The other half he spent trying to get though to the secretary on the phone.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, he needed to vent his bottled up anger. When the mutt ran into him, it was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. Seto glared at the passing scenery. Even though he hurt Joey and yelled at him, now he was feeling the anger lap at him, like an ocean laps at a beach. Seto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine coming on and he didn't have the patience or the time to deal with it at the moment. He sighed and looked out the window again.

---------

Joey opened the door to the apartment he shared with his father. "Dad, I'm home" He called out. He knew his old man wasn't home yet, but he called out anyway. He dropped his bag on a chair and shuffled into the kitchen to get some food. He opened the door to the refrigerator and looked inside. He sighed seeing only beer on the shelves. His father was drinking again. He closed the door and scavenged the cupboards for food. He sighed not finding a thing. His father had spent the money he had earned by delivering papers on beer. 'Disgusting' Joey thought as he left the kitchen. He sighed again and went into his room. He lay down on his bed, an arm hung lazily over his eyes as he tried not to think about how empty his stomach was. Slowly, he fell asleep.

Joey was startled awake when the door of his room was nearly ripped off. "Boy where's the food?" His father asked, the smell of booze permeated the air around his father, nearly making Joey gag.

"There is no food, Sir…" He whispered

"WHAT?" the elder Wheeler yelled. The elder Wheeler approached the bed that Joey was lying on and grabbed his shirt. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO SHOPPING, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT…I SWEAR…"

Joey's eyes widened at his father's raised hand. "No…father… please don't" Joey whispered.

tbc

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune: Well, what do you guys think of the first chapter of 'Thanksgiving?'? I know it's the start of March, but I really did start to write this around the last thanksgiving. It just took this long to get typed up and posted. Please review. Flames are not welcomed. Flames are given to Saiyan and Zynn. The two of them with lighters or matches isn't a good thing. looks around for her muse and evil twin Well please R&R. thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving?

By Saiyan_Kitsune_Foxfire

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! Please don't sue

Warnings: Yaio, violence, some OOCness, other warnings possible, I will the new warnings when necessary. It's a Yaio… if you don't like that, then I'm not forcing you to read this… so please read something else if you don't like yaio or male/male pairings.

Pairings: Seto/Joey

Rating: M

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, it pushed me to update as soon as I could. I know it's been over three years since I've posted. I didn't forget you, I swear. I'm sorry, Life happened. Zynn is no longer in my life, I've got another great guy who is now my muse, Yukio. I got engaged and lost my dad last year. Anyways, I'm back and writing.

Enjoy

------------------------------

Chapter Two

Joey lay on his side when the morning sun peeked through the dirty window. One of Joey's eyes was swollen shut. The other eye opened slightly as Joey realized it was morning. He glanced at the alarm clock and groaned as he sat up. He hissed in pain as a bruise made it self known. He slowly he got up, groaning as he did so. He wobbled over to the door and listened. The snores of his old man were the only sound in that apartment that morning. Joey slowly opened his door and moved across the hall to the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door and looked in the mirror. He sighed.

Cuts, scrapes and bruises littered his skin. He pulled out the first aid kit and started to dress his wounds. He winced when he applied the rubbing alcohol.

----------

On the other side of town, a certain CEO was just crawling into bed. He wasn't going to go to school till much later that day, having been up all night to fix what the temp messed up. He pulled the pillows over his head to cut out the sunlight. He just closed his eyes when something jumped onto his bed. He grumbled softly. "Mokuba…go away" he said, feeling his younger brother crawling towards him.

"But Niiiisannnn" Mokuba whined. "You promised to come to school with me today…its parent's day" Seto groaned into the mattress, he had forgotten all about that.

"Fine, Mokuba… I'll be there." Seto said. He pushed the pillows off the bed and crawled back out. Mokuba giggled at the haggled state of his older brother, and received a half hearted death glare in return. He moved over to his master bathroom as Mokuba left the room to go downstairs to have their cook start breakfast.

After showering, the teen genius dressed and went downstairs to have a cup of coffee and toast, reading over the newspaper. His younger brother chattered away about the upcoming break. "Nisan, do you think we could do something over Thanksgiving break?" he asked. Seto peered out from behind the paper.

"Mokuba, finish your breakfast, or you're going to be late for school." He said, completely dodging the issue. Mokuba pouted and finished eating; He'll corner his brother on the issue later.

Thrity minutes later, Mokuba and Seto were on their way to Domino City Elementary School, Mokuba again, chattering his older brother's ear off. Seto looked out the window, only half-way listening to his younger brother. They soon arrived at the Elementary school. Mokuba hopped out first, followed by his taller (much taller) older brother. Seto followed his brother into the building, in one hand, he carried his work/school briefcase. "Remember, Mokuba, I'm only staying for a little while." Seto said cooly.

Mokuba looked up at his brother and smiled. "I remember, Niisan." He chirped. Seto just nodded and followed the younger Kaiba into his classroom. He moved to the back of the classroom and set his briefcase next to his feet. As his younger brother chattered with his friends who were sitting around him, Seto watched him from the back of the classroom, his ice blue eyes scrutinizing everything.

-----

Joey walked to school, thinking about the upcoming break. He was thrilled to spend time with his mom and sister and to be away from his father. He sighed softly as he entered the high school, heading to his locker. He pulled out his books and headed to his classes. Joey took his usual seat next to the window in the back. He waved at his friends, smiling slightly, glad that his school uniform covered the recent proof of abuse he suffered at his dad's hands. He didn't want his friends to know that the streetwise punk was nothing more than his old man's punching bag.

The day passed slowly, halfway though lunch, Seto made an appearance. Joey, who was off in a corner by himself for once, watched the young CEO come in. He blinked as inspiration struck him and he pulled out his writing journal. Joey started to write down his idea for a new character for one of his fictions, leaving his food untouched on the tray.


End file.
